Into the Veil
by Crystal-Eyes-93
Summary: A Oneshot of what was going through Sirius's mind as he went into the veil.


The deadly embrace of the veil surrounded him as his gaze locked onto his godson's heartbroken expression yet Sirius couldn't felt a twinge of guilt that he was the cause. Remus's gaze held sadness yet there was a slight understanding in his gaze that he would never get the chance to dwell on.

The icy grip of the Veil dragged him deeper towards his certain death and he grinned as he finally understood the expression of having your life flash before your eyes. Unable to do anything else as he fell, he slipped his eyes closed and allowed the memories to run like a film.

He saw his dreadful childhood, his mother beating him for been a blood traitor. He cringed as he tried to skip past them to the good memories – the ones he wanted to relive.

He was eleven years old again as he arrived at the platform for the Hogwarts express, waiting to grant him his freedom from home. He eagerly rushed aboard claiming a cabin for himself. It wasn't long before a messy black haired boy joined him.

"Names Sirius, Sirius Black"

"I'm James, James Potter"

They came to a mutual agreement about becoming Gryffindor's and their bloodlines never once crossed their minds, they spoke easily and only stopped when a sandy haired lad and a short mousy boy interrupted

"May we sit here?"

And from that day until Peters betrayal, a friendship was formed.

His next memories were of the pranks they shared, the laughs, the times they cried. Until it was the moment he was waiting for – the moment he met _her._

"Sirius!" He snapped his head to look at James "You're staring"

"She's beautiful" He murmured, enchanted by the curly main of golden blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the plump lips – everything about her had captured his attention. He was in his third year – the time girls start to become more than friends, and Sirius had his eye on one girl in particular. Sophie Monroe, half blood, third year Gryffindor, good friend of Lily Evans and Alice Longbottom.

"Snap out of it mate, we've got to get to class or McGonagall will flip" Remus stressed as they pulled Sirius away.

"What's the big deal Sirius? There are plenty of girls interested in you" Peter stated, looking around "She's nothing special"

"Watch your tongue!" He scolded, "She's the girl I'm going marry"

By Fourth year Sirius Black and Sophie Monroe was officially a couple. They would hold hands walking to class, steal sweet kisses when the teachers weren't looking and act like normal teenagers falling in love. Fifth year was when Sirius realised he was in love with her. She accepted him for who he was, she never judged him. It was near the end of seventh year when he asked her to marry him.

Sophie and Lily were on their way to the tower from the library, when a first year passed Sophie note, telling her to go outside signed by Sirius. The two girls shared a look as they followed the instructions, with Lily been head girl and Sophie a prefect they needn't worry about curfew.

As they arrived outside fireworks lit up the night sky, creating a spectacular light show, it lasted for five minutes before the finale; a great big rocket lit up the sky before the falling sparks dropped to spell out "Marry Me" Sophie turned around and saw Sirius on his knee holding a ring. She cried out a yes as she collapsed in his arms, in his near death state Sirius could almost feel her arms around him"

Unfortunately, they would never make it down the aisle.

Sirius clenched his eyes shut as he desperately tried to escape the memory he knew was coming.

He found himself in Diagon Alley, the word of war had spread but nobody was worried, extra guards were placed on the popular shopping location. It was too far from home, they assumed they would be safe – their biggest mistake. Sirius and Sophie, James and Lily had come shopping.

Lily was 6months pregnant at the time, unbeknownst to them at this moment in time Albus Dumbledore was trying to track them down. He had just finished interviewing Divination teachers at the leaky cauldron where he would realise how much danger they were actually in.

James and Sirius rushed off to go look at brooms, there was a new one released. With a peck to his loves lips he was off. He couldn't have been gone for five minutes when he heard her scream - He turned, his wand out when his heart stopped. Death Eaters had arrived, spells were thrown everywhere and the love of his live was in front of Lily, protecting her and her unborn child. In the chaos he rushed to them, James fighting next to him when his worst fear came to life. A well-aimed spell was heading straight for a defenceless Lily, who's wand was a foot away, Sophie threw up a shield spell but it was too late, the spell collided and a body dropped.

Sirius cradled the body of his dead love, crying and swearing to avenge her. It was that determination that kept him alive during his sentence. IT was that rage that helped him break out and that rage was what made him fight. However he was done fighting now, now it was her laugh that kept him from been scared. Her smile that made him grin. And her loving gaze that welcome him to death.

Sirius knew he was dead even before he opened his eyes. However the feel of feminine arms cradling him snapped his eyes open, where htye locked on a familiar blue gaze that he would always recognise. He sat up quickly, holding her to his chest, their lips colliding with passion and love.

"I've missed you my love" And he knew he was home.


End file.
